Die Seher
by Fanfic-Anime
Summary: HD Slash. Es gibt Seher, die sich auf der ganzen Welt verteilt haben.. Und es gibt drei Schulen, die sie im Geheimen unterrichten. Harry geht auf eine von Ihnen und wird zu einem anderen Menschen. Wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt ist er nicht mehr der He


Nicht nur in der Muggelwelt gab es Betrüger, Menschen, die behaupteten sie könnten wahrsagen, was in der Tat eine sehr seltene Gabe ist, nein, diese Menschen gab es auch in der Zaubererwelt. Diese jedoch schweigen und behalten es für sich.

Doch auf der gesamten Erde verstreut gibt es drei Schulen, die den Menschen helfen mit dieser Gabe, diesem Fluch, zurecht zu kommen.

Eine befindet sich in Japan, auf Hokkaido, eine in Irland und eine letzte in Arabien.

In diesen Schulen wurde in Büchern vorverzeichnet wer, wann bereit ist sein Erbe anzutreten und sich dem Ganzen zu stellen.

Es wurde auch gesagt, wem welches Land am besten passte, wo er trainiert werden sollte.

Doch diese Schulen waren geheim, genauer gesagt wussten nur die Präsidenten der jeweiligen Länder und ein paar ausgewählte Personen darüber Bescheid – eines jedoch, wusste niemand: Jeder, der die Schule besuchte, wurde zu 100 gedeckt. Meistens durch Menschen aus der näheren Umgebung, deren Gedächtnis verändert wurde und ein Double, das zwischendurch mal auftauchte...

Natürlich gab es verschiedene Arten von Sehern. Die einen, die nur dann etwas sahen, wenn etwas gravierendes passieren würde, und die, die plötzliche Eindrücke hatten – häufig, verschwommen, und doch klar... und die letzte Art,... Menschen, die in ihren Träumen alles klar und deutlich sehen, die ständig Träume hatten, von kleinen und großen Dingen, die noch passieren sollten.

Einer dieser Menschen war berühmt...

Harry James Potter, der Junge-der-lebt...

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?", fragend sah eine in einen grauen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt ihren Gegenüber an.

„Ja.", angewidert sah sich diese in der Umgebung um. Gepflegte Gärten, auf Hochglanz polierte Autos und überall dieselben Häuser. „Sag bloß, dass du die Energie nicht spürst!"

„Das schon,...aber... hier? Harry Potter soll hier zu finden sein?"

„Ja."

„...Dann holen wir ihn mal, oder?"

Mit einem knappen Nicken bewegten sich beide auf Haus Nr. 4 zu.

Harry fuhr aus seinem Schlaf hoch.

Da war doch ein Geräusch gewesen!

In Sekundenschnelle hielt er den Zauberstab, den er stets unter seinem Kissen hatte, hervor und zeigte auf die Tür, die sich auch prompt leise öffnete.

„Wer ist da?", seine Stimme zitterte leicht, doch seine Augen waren hellwach und entschlossen.

„Freunde, die dir helfen wollen."

„Ich habe keine Freunde. Also, _wer ist da_?"

„Mein Name ist Hana und das hier ist Sky. Wir sind da um dich zur Schule zu bringen."

„Nach Hogwarts? Was soll ich da?"

„Er weiß von Nichts?", eine erstaunte und gleichermaßen erzürnte Hana sah bestürzt ihren Kameraden und langjährigen Freund an.

„Scheint so. Also hör zu Harry... Argh, Lumos..." er machte eine beiläufige Handbewegung und das Zimmer erhellte sich. „Also, du bist ein Seher... Wie du selber gemerkt hast, kannst du in die Zukunft sehen, kannst Dinge sehen, die noch passieren werden-"

„Unsinn, Dumledore hat gesagt das hängt... mit der Narbe... zusammen... Dumbledore! Er hat schon wieder gelogen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Du bist Seher. Alles weitere erklären wir dir auf unserer Schule. Kommst du mit?"

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass ihr mich nicht zu Voldemort bringt?"

Zu dem Erstaunen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen regierten sie in keiner Weise auf den Namen. „Du musst uns vertrauen, Harry", langsam zog das Mädchen ihren Mantel aus und zum Vorschein kamen warme, dunkelgrüne Augen, umrahmt von braunen Haaren, die in weichen Wellen über ihren Rücken fielen. „Mein Name ist Hana, das heißt übersetzt ‚Blume'. Ich habe diesen Namen aufgrund von meinen Charaktereigenschaften bekommen, so wie du den deinen noch erhalten sollst. Ich bin sehr emotional, wechsele wie die Blumen immer meine Art, mal trotze ich dem Sturm, mal lasse ich mich tragen, ich kann in einem Moment glücklich und froh sein und im nächsten traurig und wütend. So, wie der Wind mich weht, ändere ich mich."

Das Misstrauen Harrys war mittlerweile offener Bewunderung und Erstaunen gewichen.

„Ich heiße Sky, weil ich ruhig und beständig wie der Himmel bin. Ich bleibe in jeder Situation gelassen und sehe es stets objektiv. Ich bin nicht so unbeständig wie Hana und ich raste auch nicht schnell aus oder empfinde innerhalb von Sekunden verschiedene Dinge. Ich bin verschlossen und bewahre meistens alles für mich."

Harry blinkte verwundert, bevor er dann anfing.

„Naja... dann bin ich ja jetzt wohl dran! Nun, ich bin Harry Potter... tja, ich bin weder beständig noch unbeständig... Ich raste nicht gerade leicht aus, bewahre viele Geheimnisse für mich, aber ich empfinde gelegentlich ebenfalls innerhalb von Sekunden stets Neues. Und ich hasse Rampenlicht, ich will nur ein ganz normaler Zauberer sein..."

Hana umarmte ihn, zu seiner Verblüffung, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Herzlich Willkommen in unserer Welt... Eine Welt, in der du einen neuen Namen bekommst und ganz du selbst sein kannst."

Auch Sky umarmte ihn und küsste den, nun doch etwas entsetzten Harry, auf die Wange.

„Willkommen in der Welt der Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit."

Er grinste nun breit durch Harrys verwirrten und geschockten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Keep Cool, das war nur der Willkommensgruss. Davon wirst du noch mehr bekommen... zumindest von uns Jugendlichen."

„Oh...aber ist das nicht ... etwas komisch?"

Nun blinkten ihm zwei verwirrte Augenpaare an, bis Hana verstand und anfing vehement den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Nein, nein, das ist sowohl in unserer als auch in der Zaubererwelt ganz normal, dass man schwul oder bi ist... genauer gesagt trifft das auf ca. 70 der Bevölkerung zu!"

„Du... lügst, nicht wahr? Hermione und Ron sagten, dass es abstoßend sei..."

„Aber die haben sich ja auch nur auf Dumbis Befehl und wegen des Rampenlichtes mit dir befreundet. Nun, das heißt, dass viele aus dem Orden schon etwas dagegen haben, allerdings ist der Rest der Welt in dieser Hinsicht sehr aufgeschlossen."

Zweifelnd sah Harry sie an, nickte dann jedoch zögernd.

„Gehen wir..."

Er fing gerade an, seine Sachen zu packen, als Hana ihn aufhielt.

„Nein, nur das wichtigste. Anziehsachen bekommst du bei uns. Wir werden so tun müssen, als ob du tot wärst."

Erneut nickte der Gryffindor, bevor er nach dem Fotoalbum, dem Umhang und der Karte langte.

Sky winkte einmal mit der Hand und verdoppelte alles. Die Duplikate wurden erneut verstaut.

„Okay, Harr', du wartest draußen vor dem Haus und wir verändern die Erinnerungen der Dursleys."

So wurde alles organisiert, auch ein geklonter, toter Harry wurde erschaffen.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?"

„Nur noch ein Stückchen, zu dem Hügel dort vorne, der ist durch einen Glamour-Zauber versteckt. Dann siehst du unser... Transportmittel."

Sky und Hana grinsten sich verschwörerisch an, während Harry eine Augenbraue hochzog und die beiden Misstrauisch und zugleich amüsiert ansah.

„Was plant ihr jetzt schon wieder?"

„Wir...?", gespielt entsetzt sah Hana ihn an.

„Wir doch nicht! Nie!", grinsend den Kopf schüttelnd sah Sky ihn an.

„Wir würden doch nie was planen... Erst recht nicht um dich zu erschrecken oder so, ne, Sky-kun!", Hanas Augen blitzten Sky an und der nickte mit geweiteten Augen bekräftigend.

„Sie hat dich vollkommen unter Kontrolle, hm, Sky?", Harry amüsierte sich köstlich über dieses vollkommen verrückte Paar, dass sich scheinbar vollkommen ergänzte.

„Guck mal, da, Harry!", war Sky einzigste Antwort und deutete mit einem Grinsen nach Vorne.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich, Böses ahnend, um, nur um dann den Schreck seines Lebens zu bekommen und geschockt zurückzuweichen mit weit geöffneten Augen.

„AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Ein riesiger Drache rannte auf sie zu.

Hana und Sky hinter ihm lachten sich schlapp.

„Ruhig", kicherte Hana. „Draco, sitz."

Der Drache setzte sich sogar augenblicklich hin, die Augen leuchtend, den riesige Schwanz hin- und herschleudernd.

„Draco?", fragte Harry verdattert.

„Klar, Draco heißt übersetzt Drache."

Harry fing an zu kichern bei dem Gedanken an Hogwarts hauseigenen Drachen.

„Sag, funktioniert das auch bei menschlichen Drachen?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Naja, ich kenne aus meiner Klasse einen Jungen", Hana und Sky warfen sich bedeutende Blicke zu. „meinem ERZFEIND..."

„Voldemort?"

„...Meinem Feind!... Naja, auf jeden Fall heißt der Kerl Draco." /Und ist absolut heiß... Das habe ich jetzt gerade nicht wirklich gedacht, oder/

„Hach!", seufzte Hana, faltete die Hände zusammen und sah in den Himmel mit Herzchen Augen. „Was sich liebt, das neckt sich..."

„Ihr seid... einfach... unglaublich, wisst ihr das?"

Hana kicherte. „jap, wissen wir! Aber wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst ist Mrs. Kinomoto-sama sauer!"

Sky sah ihn ruhig an. „Jetzt geht's Drachen reiten."

Ungläubig sah Harry von einem zum Anderen. Das konnte doch nicht deren Ernst sein!

„Draco-Schatzi, du musst runter!"

Der Drache gehorchte, kniete sich nieder, nur um sich dann auf den Rücken zu drehen und mit den Beinen in der Luft herumzupaddeln.

„Nein, Kleiner, wir können nicht spielen, wir müssen zurück fliegen. Dort spielen wir dann am nächsten Tag auch alle mit dir, kuscheln, reden und alles, ja?"

Der Drache rollte sich herum, die vorher stehenden Ohren hingen jetzt schlapp herunter und er hatte einen Dackelblick aufgesetzt, was Sky zu einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln veranlasste.

„Gut erzogen, Hana, wirklich. Die exakte Kopie von dir!"

Auch Harry grinste, was Hana dazu brachte schmollend auf den Drachen zu klettern.

„Das sind ganz gemeine böse Jungs, ne Drac', wenigstens du verstehst mich, nicht wahr?"

Der Drache blinkte sie lediglich verwirrt an, was sie zu einem Grollen veranlasste.

„Männer! Sind doch alle gleich!"

Harry und Sky, noch immer kichernd, kletterten auf den Drachen, der sich auch prompt erhob, die Flügel spreizte, und sie langsam aber sicher immer mehr vom Erdboden entfernte.

„Draco, auf nach Hause"

Der Drache schwang seine Flügel schneller, bevor er hoch in den Himmel schoss, nur um dann in Richtung Japan los zu fliegen. Auf dem Weg erzählten Hana und Sky Harry alles, was er als Hintergrundwissen benötigte.

Nach mehreren endlos scheinenden Stunden erreichten sie ihr Ziel.

Eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, das schon von einzelnen grauen Strähnen durchzogen war, begrüßte sie.

Sie trug einen Kimono und sah sie aus weisen tiefschwarzen Augen an.

„Konnichi wa. Herzlich willkommen hier, Harry.", sie deutete eine sanfte Verbeugung an, während Hana und Sky sich tief verbeugten.

„Komm erst mal rein, bei einem Tee werde ich dir dann deine Fragen beantworten. Ja?"

„Erst mal: wo bin ich und was mache ich hier?", Harry hatte genug von der Stille und entschloss sich die Fragen, die nach Antwort verlangten, zu stellen.

„Du bist hier", sie deutete um sich herum. „in einer Schule, versteckt, in Japan, genauer auf der Insel Hokkaido. Du bist ein sehr starker Seher, jemand, der Visionen von der Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit erhält. Alle drei Schulen auf diesem Planeten sind darauf ausgerichtet Menschen wie dich in ihrem Umgang mit ihren Fähigkeiten zu unterstützen. Wir werden dir helfen herauszufinden, wann es falsch und wann es richtig ist deine Gabe zu gebrauchen, dir helfen, sie notfalls abzublocken oder willentlich hervorzurufen. Wir werden dir die verschiedenen Methoden zeigen, die deine Gabe unterstützen und dich.

Unsere Aufgabe besteht allerdings auch darin, dich darauf vorzubereiten, dass du möglicherweise angegriffen, verschleppt, oder gar getötet werden kannst, weil du diese Gabe hast. Wir werden dir Begleiter zur Seite stellen, Tiere, die dir treu ergeben sind und dich beschützen werden und wir werden dich unterrichten darin, wie du dich mit und ohne Zauberstab wehren kannst, ohne Waffen und mit.

Diese Gabe die alle hier besitzen ist nicht nur das, es ist auch ein Fluch... Ein Fluch, in diesen schrecklichen Zeiten zu sehen, wie Menschen gefoltert und getötet werden, Liebende auseinander gerissen, Unschuldige verflucht, Frauen, Männer und Kinder gleichermaßen missbraucht werden. Zu sehen, wie Menschen auf das brutalste gequält werden, so dass der Tod nur noch eine Erlösung ist, das ist ein Fluch.

Wir sind jedoch dazu bestimmt dieses Talent zu nutzen.

Und das ist der Segen; die vielen Menschenleben, die gerettet wurden, die Menschen, deren Leben nun weitergeht, die alt werden, Kinder bekommen, aufgrund von uns. Wir können sie warnen, es verhindern oder sie zumindest drauf vorbereiten.

Es klappt nicht immer, manche Menschen müssen sterben, damit andere leben, so wie bei uns beiden.

Und du Harry, bist ein ganz besonderer Mensch; nicht durch dein Überleben des Avada Kedavra, nein, aber du bist nach Merlin der einzige Seher, der 1. Klassifizierung:

Du siehst in deinen Träumen die Zukunft oder anderes und du kannst auf Wunsch deine Fähigkeiten aufrufen bzw. abblocken. Du bist mächtig und darum werden dich hier alle beneiden; für das was du kannst. Nicht für das, was du darstellst.

Und du wirst daran beurteilt, was du schaffst, nicht daran, wer deine Eltern waren oder wofür du stehst. Nur an deinem Können und deinem Wissen wird beurteilt wer du bist.

Auch dein Name wird dir anhand deines Charakters und an der Art, wie du dich gibst, gegeben.

Sind deine Fragen beantwortet?"

Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge mit der unverkennbaren Blitznarbe versuchte die soeben erhaltenen Informationen zu verdauen.

"Was sie mir damit sagen wollen, ist, dass ich Hellseher bin, auf ihre Schule gehen muss um mit dieser... ‚Gabe' zurecht zu kommen und nicht zu vergessen, dass ich in noch größerer Gefahr bin, als normalerweise, da nun nicht nur Lord Voldemort und co hinter mir her sind, sondern noch andere, die mich jagen, foltern, benutzen oder töten wollen, richtig soweit?", Nicken ihrerseits. „Gut, dann sagen sie mir bitte mal, warum mir niemand davon erzählt hat, zum Beispiel Snape... nein, ich weiß, alles Verbündete Dumbledores, nicht wahr... und Dumbledore... Er wusste es, nicht wahr?", Der Gryffindor wusste nicht recht, ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte... doch er wusste, dass er es wissen musste...

Die hübsche Frau seufzte leise, nickte dann jedoch, ihren Blick klar auf ihn gerichtet, Trauer, Wut, Weisheit und Sanftmut übermittelnd.

„Verdammter alter Lügner. Immer dasselbe. Die Träume, die ich hatte, sind nicht von der Narbe, nicht von Voldemort."

„Nun, das ist nur halbwegs richtig. Das ist eine der Sachen, die du hier auch noch lernen wirst; Wahrheit und Lüge zu unterscheiden. Nun gut, deine Träume WAREN Visionen, aber nicht durch die Verbindung mit Voldemort, nein, dadurch bist du lediglich in seinem Körper gewesen, als du das gesehen hast, deine Gabe hat dich geleitet, damit du die Personen, die dir etwas bedeuten von größerem Unheil verschonen kannst.

Voldemort hat nur sehr wenig Einfluß durch die Narbe auf dich.

Seine Macht ist aber in dir und wartet nur darauf, dass du sie nützt, denn wenn du das tust, wird die Verbindung stärker und stärker und er wird immer mehr Kontrolle über dich besitzen.

Aber mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich mich nicht richtig vorgestellt habe. Ich bin Leiterin dieser Schule, wie du schon erraten hast und heiße Yuri Kinomoto. Ich bin für das nächste Jahr deine Lehrerin.

Danach wirst du ein halbes Jahr jeweils auf den anderen beiden Schulen verbringen und danach können wir, wenn du möchtest, dich von Voldemort trennen, ihm das bisschen seiner Macht zurück geben. In Ordnung, Harry?"

Er nickte nur.

„Gut, und noch etwas. Diese Schulen sind geheim. Niemand, gar keiner, außerhalb des erlesenen Kreises der Seher weiß von diesen Schulen, keiner weiß, dass sie überhaupt existieren.

Das muss so bleiben, weswegen eine Barriere in die Köpfe gepflanzt wurde – niemand kann auch nur Andeutungen machen oder in irgendeiner Art und Weise verraten, was sie wissen.

Den Menschen außerhalb wird zumeist ein Doppelgänger vorgesetzt, was in deinem Fall leider nicht ging. Du warst zu berühmt, als das es möglich wäre, dich nur ein paar mal erscheinen zu lassen, um die Menschen zu beruhigen... Deswegen musste dein Tod vorgetäuscht werden.

Um dir dennoch eine Art Kontakt und Überwachung zu deinen Freunden zu erhalten werden wir drei Leute an Orte schicken, die du auswählst, wo sie Personen überwachen, die du auswählst.

Nach den zwei Jahren kannst du, wenn du möchtest, nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

(Sorry Leute, Hogwarts Schuljahre wurden soeben auf 8 erweitert...)

Harry blieb ruhig.

Nach kurzem Überdenken nickte er erneut.

„Bitte... überwachen sie Draco Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin, dann schicken sie einen nach Gryffindor und einen nach Ravenclaw. Danke."

Er erhob sich, müde, am Ende jeglicher Kräfte, sowohl geistlich als auch körperlich.

„Hana!", rief Harrys neue Schulleiterin und augenblicklich erschien das Mädchen.

„Du und Sky kümmert euch um ihn in den nächsten zwei Wochen – für euch heißt das keine Schule, aber er muss erst mal ein paar Sprachen lernen und einen Namen erhalten. Außerdem die Tiere, Waffen und Anziehsachen bekommen und das Aussehen verändern."

1 Jahr später 

„Nun kommen wir zu den heutigen Menschen, die sich der Welt stellen möchten.

Hana"

Das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren und den voller Vorfreude und zugleich Traurigkeit blitzenden grünen Augen trat vor.

„Sal."

Ein hochgewachsener schlanker Junge trat vor.

Er hatte Muskeln von dem vielen Training, ein Schwert in der Scheide um die Hüfte hängen und drei Zauberstäbe in einem Bund an der Hüfte.

Die schwarzen Haare hörten kurz über den Ohren auf und auf der Stirn war eine Narbe verblasst zu erkennen.

Grüne Augen blitzten schalkhaft, als er die Catcalls hörte und ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, eine gepiercte Augenbraue hochgehoben.

Den Namen hatte er passenderweise von dem Frauenhelden Salazar Slytherin erhalten.

Immer zu Streichen aufgelegt, dennoch standhaft alle Freunde mit dem Leben verteidigend, listig in Plänen, gut im Kampf, liebevoll zu Freund und Familie... und dennoch das Innerste gut verborgen, nur wenigen genug Vertrauen schenkend, ihnen alles zu offenbaren und sich verwundbar zu machen.

„Und Sky."

Ruhig trat der Aufgeforderte nach Vorne, emotionslos, wie es schien, aber nur um der Aufregung Herr zu werden.

„Ihr alle, Kinder, wart wunderbar, bitte, schreibt uns, informiert uns über euch, euer Leben und euren Fortschritt.

Und wenn ihr nun hinausgeht, vergesst nicht, dass dieser Ort für euch jederzeit offen ist, ein Heim ist, zu dem ihr allzeit zurückkehren könnt.

Doch vorerst bewährt euch da draußen und gebt auf euch acht. Beschützt einander in Zeiten der Not, seid eine Stütze in Zeiten der Unsicherheit, und fordert Hilfe, in Zeiten der Einsamkeit und Angst.

Vergesst nicht, dies ist eine Gemeinschaft, hier sind Freunde und Familie, was immer ihr braucht, ob Rat, ob Tat, fragt und euch wird gewährt. So helft auch ihr euren Freunden, eurer Familie.

Und nun, geht. Findet neue Freunde, erkundet neue Orte, findet Liebe und Hoffnung in diesen Zeiten des Krieges und verbreitet sie unter den Leuten."

Mit der folgenden Umarmung, einem Wangenkuss, einer Brosche und einem warmen Lächeln entließ sie die Kinder.

„Wir sehen uns, Sal, in einem Jahr sehen wir uns wieder."

Angesprochener drehte sich um, sein Lächeln kühl und eisig, als er sie musterte, bevor er sie mit einem herzerweichenden Lächeln bedachte, voller Wärme und Zuneigung. „Hai, Okaa-san." (Mutter)

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, bevor sich auch ihnen Wärme ausbreitete.

„Aishiteru!", damit drückte sie den Jungen an sich, der die Umarmung genauso heftig erwiderte. (Ich liebe dich)

Hana wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah Sky schniefend an.

„Ist das nicht schön? schnief Endlich hat Sal eine Mutter!"

Sky bedachte sie mit einem gespielt genervten Augenverdrehen aber breitem Grinsen.

„Männer, keine Ahnung von so was wie Gefühlen!"

Er grinste nur noch breiter, was sie dazu brachte empört zu schnauben und sich den beiden vor ihr zuzuwenden.

„Arigatou", waren Sals letzte Worte, bevor er mit seinen Freunden die Schule verließ, wo auch schon ihre Tiere auf sie warteten.

Für Sky waren es ein Adler, eine Wildkatze und eine Maus.

Hana erwarteten ihr Drache, ein Reh und ein Pandabär (knuffl).

Währenddessen standen vor Harry sein weißer Wolf, zwei Schlangen, eine Fledermaus, ein Tiger, ein Seedrache, ein Hund, eine Babykatze (cute Knuddddllll) und ebenfalls eine Maus.

„Ooookay... und wie geht's weiter? Die können nicht alle auf den Drachen."

„Hmm...", Hana sah nachdenklich aus, während Sky die Lösung bereits gefunden hatte.

„Miniatur. Sie müssen sich verkleinern."

Sowohl Harry alias Sal ans auch Hana schlugen sich gedanklich auf die Stirn.

In kürzester Zeit minimierten sie also ihre Tiere und flogen nach Hogwarts, da dieses auf dem Weg zu Harrys neuer Schule lag, der dann alleine weiterfliegen würde.

Auf dem Flug woben sowohl Sky als auch Hana mächtige Versteckzauber über die Narbe, damit ihn niemand erkennen würde.

Nach ein paar Stunden erreichten sie ihre Ziel und Draco landete sanft.

Alle drei stiegen ab, nur um ganz Hogwarts vor den Toren versammelt zu finden, um Hana und Sky willkommen zu heißen.

Dumbledore trat vor und ging auf sie zu.

„Recht eindrucksvoller Auftritt, Ms..."

„nur Hana, einfach nur Hana. Ich habe keinen anderen Namen mehr."

Sky grinste und nannte seinen Namen.

Harry dagegen lehnte am Drachen und besah sich die Umgebung.

Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens mächtigster Weißmagier aller Zeiten, räusperte sich und sprach den dritten im Bunde an.

„Und sie sind?"

„Sal. Ich komme aber erst nächstes Jahr. Und nett von Ihnen übrigens, sich vorzustellen.", von vielen Hogwartsschülern klang leises Lachen herüber.

Auch Hana und Sky grinsten.

„Nun denn ich muss weiter.", er wandte sich an seine Freunde.

„Au revoir mes amis, J'éspère qu'on va se voir bientôt ! N'oubliez pas de m'écrire !"

(Aif Wiedersehen, meine Freunde. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder! Vergesst nicht, mir zu schreiben!)

„Baka!", (Idiot) war Hanas Antwort.

Sal grinste gelassen, sah aber an seinen Freunden vorbei in die Menge... Er suchte ein paar Leute...

Luna! Noch blasser als sonst... Ron... arrogant, gehässig... Hermione… kühl, eitel… und da war er … der blonde Junge, nach dem er suchte… Draco… in den Armen von Blaise… also waren die Berichte Jacks richtig gewesen…

Sal seufzte leise.

Mit einer Bewegung umarmte er Hana.

„Bitte", seine heisere Stimme zeugte von unterdrücktem Schmerz. „bitte pass auf Draco und Blaise auf, ja? Lass nicht zu, dass ihnen etwas passiert, nicht körperlich und nicht seelisch... Bitte, Hana, gib auf sie Acht."

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, als er sich von ihr löste.

Die sonst so fröhlichen grünen Augen waren verschleiert von tiefem Schmerz, großer Liebe, Trauer, Angst... erzählten von einem gebrochenen Herzen... Einem Herzen, dessen Splitter nie wieder ganz zusammen gehören würden... Ein Herz, das so viel Leid ertragen hatte, so viel erlebt hatte... und nun war es doch noch zerbrochen... Eine Seele die sich verkroch... schrumpfte und in den kleinsten Winkeln versteckte... aus Angst vor mehr Schmerz...

Und dennoch, anstatt Rache auszuüben, anstatt dem Menschen das Glück zu vergönnen, wie es einem verboten war... richtete sich alles darauf aus, noch mehr Schmerz in Empfang zu nehmen, nur um den zu beschützen, den man liebte... auch wenn das hieß, dass er nur mit jemand anderem glücklich werden könne...

Sky sah ihn lediglich sanft an und nickte dann.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, Sal..."

„Aber... Sky, ... Sal, wir können sie doch noch...", sein warmes, sanftes Lächeln unterbrach Hana, zusammen mit dem Kopfschütteln.

„Nein, Hana, die Räder des Schicksals haben sich gedreht... lass es sein, wie es soll... Es ist ganz alleine seine Entscheidung... Bitte Hana, mach es ihm nicht schwer... sieh dir die anderen an, sie machen es ihm schwer genug!"

Er hatte Recht, wie immer. Es gab nicht wenige eifersüchtige oder gar hasserfüllte Blicke in deren Richtung... Manche waren sogar angeekelt.

„Guck, was sie durchmachen... und dann sag mir, dass man ihnen noch mehr zusetzten sollte... so lange, bis sie sich trennen,... um unglücklich zu sein.

Siehst du ihre Augen? Sie leuchten fröhlich, glücklich... Nein, lass sie. Es war mir nicht bestimmt."

Hana starrte ihn voller Bewunderung und Trauer an.

„Ich vertraue deinem Urteil, Salazar Slytherin, Harr', es ist deine Wahl, deine Entscheidung, was du machst... und wir werden dich und sie unterstützen."

Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das er nur erwiderte, bevor er sich an Sky wandte.

„Wir sehen uns in einem Jahr, Sky, pass auf Hana und die anderen auf, ja?"

Der Junge nickte.

„Gut, ich hole dann mal unsere Kontaktpersonen."

Sal ging ruhig an dem Direktor vorbei, der nichts von dem Japanisch verstanden hatte, vorbei und ging auf die Gruppe der Slytherins zu.

Zwei Meter vor Blaise und Draco blieb er stehen.

„Jack.", angesprochener schwarzhaariger Junge trat aus den Reihen hervor und kam zu ihm.

Gemeinsam gingen sie weiter zum Haus Ravenclaw, dass gleich daneben war.

„Mina.", ein hübsches Mädchen mit blonden Haaren gesellte sich zu ihnen.

Zuletzt ging er auf Gryffindor zu.

„Kitty", ein fröhliches Mädchen mit rotbraunem Haar trat auf sie zu.

„Vielen Dank ihr drei, eure Aufgabe ist erfüllt."

Die drei nickten und verbeugten sich, bevor sie apparierten – was man in dieser Klasse eigentlich noch nicht können dürfte.

Entsprechend verblüfft waren auch alle. Wer waren die drei gewesen? Warum sind sie gegangen? Welcher Auftrag? Und wer war der Kerl da überhaupt?

Sal ging zurück zu seinen Freunden und kletterte mit einem letzten „Mata ne!", auf den Rücken des Drachen.

„Draco, bring mich bitte zur Schule."  
Derweil ließen Hana und Sky ihre anderen Tiere erscheinen und vergrößerten sie.

Gerade als er abheben wollte, hielt Hana ihn mit ihren Worten auf.

„Mata ne... Sal,... denn du wirst nicht der sein, der du jetzt bist, wenn du zurückkehrst…"

Ein trauriges Lächeln war die Antwort auf ihre Prophezeiung. „Ich weiß Hana, ich weiß"

Damit erhob er sich in die Lüfte.

„Sky, komm, wir widmen uns jetzt unserer Aufgabe..."

Damit gingen sie auf den verwirrten Direktor zu.

„Hallo, können wir jetzt mal rein?

Gastfreundliche Leute, diese Engländer, ich sag's dir, Sky"

1 Jahr später 

„Ja Sky, wir haben unsere Aufgabe erledigt. Draco ist beschützt, genauso wie Blaise, auch wenn beide jetzt nur noch Freunde sind. Den Gryffindors haben wir jeden Versuch vereitelt, und eingeschüchtert, damit keine verbalen Missbrauche zustande kommen. Wir haben alle so getan, wie Sal es wollte."

Der nervöse Junge sah seine Freundin zweifelnd an. Dann jedoch wechselte er abrupt das Thema. „Was glaubst du, wie sehr er sich wohl verändert hat?"

„sehr, sein Herz ist gebrochen... und er musste es zusammen flicken, um weiterleben zu können. Im Grunde wird er gleich sein, doch um einiges verschlossener.", meinte Hana und starrte gebannt auf die Tür.

In dem Augenblick wurde sie aufgestoßen und zum Vorschein kam ein schlanker Junge, dessen Haare bis kurz über die Schultern reichten.

Drei Ohrringe waren an seinem rechten Ohr befestigt und er trug einen Augenbrauenpiercing. Die grünen Augen waren innerlich verschlossen und gaben keine Emotion preis.

Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Mantel, eine schwarze, enganliegende Hose, dazu passende Stiefel und ein Hemd in der Farbe seiner Augen mit den ersten drei Knöpfen offen, was den Blick freigab auf eine Kette an deren Ende sich ein Drache und eine Schlange umeinander wanden, Die Schlange mit giftgrünen Augen und schwarzem Körper, der Drache mit weißem Körper und blauen Augen.

„SAL!", kamen zwei Ausrufe zugleich und der Angesprochene schenkte ihnen gerade ein Nicken, als hinter ihm seine Tiere auftauchten.

Die meisten Tiere gingen rüber, um Hana und Sky zu besuchen, zwei jedoch blieben bei ihm: eine seiner Schlangen, die sich gerade sein Bein hoch wand, und sein weißer Wolf, der sich treu neben ihn setzte.

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore, sie wurden sicherlich über mein Kommen informiert!"

Der Schulleiter nickte nur.

Harry warf einen Blick zum Gryffindortisch und erstarrte für einen Moment.

Da saß .. er, Harry Potter. Dann zog sich ein verächtliches Grinsen über seine Lippen. Sie benutzten ein Doppel und Granger und Weasley spielten augenscheinlich mit.

„Setzen sie bitte den Hut auf."

Sal ging gerade auf den Hut zu und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, als der schon „Slytherin" rief.

Folglich drehte er sich wieder um und ging auf das Ende des Slytherintisches zu, wo schon seine Tiere warteten.

„Wie heißen sie eigentlich?", meint da plötzlich Dumbledore erneut, misstrauisch geworden.

„Ich werde seit kurzem Salazar Slytherin genannt."

Er grinste über das Entsetzen und die Empörung die sich unter allen breit machte ausser eben den Slytherins, die sich über diese neue Person freuten.

„Leila" Die angesprochene Katze saß auf seinem Schoß, die eine Schlange hatte es sich an seinem Nacken bequem gemacht, während die andere sich um sein Bein schlang. Der Hund und der Wolf hatten ihre Köpfe auf sein Knie gelegt, der Seedrachen war draußen im See, die Maus war an die Katze gekuschelt, und der Tiger lag hinter ihm. Seine Fledermaus war draußen im Wald.

Sal seufzte leise, bevor er von dem Essen, dass er sich aufgetan hatte so ziemlich alles an seine Tiere verfütterte.

„Und Hana, Sky, wie war das Jahr hier?"

„Langweilig.", kam es gleichzeitig zurück.

„Dachte ich mir... und nochmals danke für das Beschützen der Beiden."

„Hm, du weißt es ja noch nicht – Sie sind nicht mehr zusammen.", meinte Hana da plötzlich, und Harrys Augen verkleinerten sich.

„Was? Warum?"

„Draco meinte, sie wären bessere Freunde als Geliebte."

Sal nickte leicht. Das könnte sein.

Er schloss einen Augenblick die Augen und ließ seinen Geist in die Vergangenheit und durch eine kurze Vision bestätigte sich das Gesagte.

„Ihr habt Recht, jetzt lasst uns aber erst mal etwas Essen."

Seine Freunde wussten von dem Hunger, den man nach Visionen immer bekamen und schoben tausend Sachen in seine Richtung, was ihn grinsen ließ.

Auf einmal räusperte sich jemand vor ihnen und Sal wusste augenblicklich, dass es Blaise war.

„Sag mal, bist du nicht der Kerl, der vor einem Jahr schon einmal hier war?"

„Gut erkannt, Zabini, der bin ich. Du bist doch Blaise Zabini, oder?"

Nicken. „Welche Klassenstufe?"

„8."

„Selbe wie ich. Wann gehen wir endlich raus aus diesem Saal?"

„Gleich. Die Erstklässler müssen mit Essen fertig sein."

„Kannst du uns schon mal das Passwort geben?"

Blaise flüsterte leise über den Tisch. „Serpensortia."

Wie einfallsreich, typisch.

Harry, Sky und Hana erhoben sich und verließen, samt tierischen Gefolge, die Halle, wo sie draußen auch gleich aufgehalten wurden.

„Salazar Slytherin, so so, ist das nicht etwas hochgegriffen, Schlange? Meinst du echt, dass du so ein Arschloch bist wie er? Na ja, obwohl, so siehst du auch aus."  
Ron lachte über seinen Witz, genauso wie Hermione, wobei ‚Harry Potter' nur ein gekünsteltes Lachen zustande brachte.

„O wie tief verletzt du mich, Wiesel, mit diesen Worten.", er sah sie kalt und verächtlich an.

„Silentium", mit einer sekundenschnellen Bewegung war der Zauberstab draußen, der Spruch gesprochen und der Stab wieder an Ort und Stelle.

„Verschwindet, Wiesel und Granger, bevor ich wütend werde."

Eisige Kälte schien die Luft zu gefrieren, den Atem nur schwer kommen zu lassen.

Damit drehten sie sich um und gingen.

„Wie können sie nur, wie? Ich meine, sie müssten dich doch..."

„Ruhig Hana, die Wände haben Ohren.", unterbrach Sal Hanas Wuttirade und blickt bedeutsam auf Sir Cadogan, dessen Ohr an die Außenwand gepresst war.

Der lief rot an und verschwand eilends.

„Verdammt! Das habe ich voll vergessen."

„Nicht schlimm, Hana, du hast ja nichts verraten."

Sie nickte nur, bevor sie an einer Schlangenstatue ankommen, und Harry kurz auf Parsel ein Gespräch mit ihr führte.

Danach wurden sie reingelassen.

„Sag mal, Sal" „-Warte", bevor Sky seine Frage stellen konnte hisste Sal erneut ein paar Worte auf Parsel und eine Tür erschien plötzlich in der Wand.

„Slytherins Kammer, darin sind wir ungestört."

Zu dritt gingen sie in die Gemächer und ließen sich nach Hanas Saubermachzauber auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Wieso kannst du noch Parsel?"

„Ich stamme mütterlicherseits von der Tochter Salazars ab und bin somit sein einziger Erbe."

„Ah, das erklärt einiges."

„Jap. Und ich glaube ich beziehe dieses Zimmer. Ich hole nur noch meine Koffer und einen Hauselfen."

Sie ließen ihre Tiere in den Gemächern, die eine eigene Naturmenagerie hatten.

„Dobby!", es war noch keiner zu sehen, glücklicherweise.

Augenblicklich erschien der Hauself.

Sal kniete sich nieder und sah dem verwirrten Hauself in die großen grünen Kulleraugen.

„Willst du für mich arbeiten, Dobby? Du wirst auch bezahlt!"

Der Kleine nickte kräftig, hatte augenblicklich die gütigen grünen Augen wiedererkannt.

„Gut, Komm hier herein."

Erneut sagte er etwas und Dobby konnte jetzt ungehindert in die Gemächer apparieren.

„Das, Dobby, bleibt aber ein Geheimnis, okay?"

„Ja, Harr-" „Salazar Slytherin ist mein neuer Name"

„Ja Sir!"

Der Hauself machte sich augenblicklich an die Arbeit in den Räumen.

Die Tür ging gerade wieder zu, als Draco und Blaise, als Slytherins Präfekten, mit den Erstklässlern und dem Rest eintraten.

„Alle, die neu hier sind: Das hier ist der Slytherin Gemeinchaftsraum. Links oben Mädchen, Rechts Jungen. 1 Klässler ganz links, 8 Klässler nach ganz rechts. Morgen gibt's die Rede, da ihr heute Abend zu müde seid. Ab ins Bett."

Mit den Worten Dracos verschwanden die Neuankömmlinge alle in ihre Richtung.

„Okay, ich bin Draco Lucius Malfoy, Präfekt, und du?"

„Nenn mich Sal, das wird reichen."

„Ganz schön eingebildet, wenn du mich fragst."

„Nun, ich habe meinen Namen aufgrund meines Charakters bekommen, Drache."

Der blonde Slytherin wurde leicht rosa bei der Übersetzung seines Namen, blieb aber ansonsten äußerlich kühl.

„Und wie ist dein richtiger Name?"

„Sal."

„Falsche Frage, welchen Namen gaben dir deine Eltern bei deiner Geburt?"

„Das", Harry grinste leicht. „Ist ein Geheimnis."

Der Blonde sah ihn genervt an.

„Aber wie auch immer, ich muss jetzt erst mal meine Sachen auspacken. Accio Koffer."

Und dann ging er auf die Wand zu, flüsterte erneut auf Parsel und ging durch die prompt erschienene Tür, die hinter ihm wieder verschwand.

„Oookaay...Wo ist der Kerl hin? Was ist das für ein Raum?"

„Das? Tja, das muss er euch sagen, komm Hana."

Und die beiden verschwanden auch.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Draco um 6 Uhr auf, nur um festzustellen, dass der Neuling schon seit 3 Uhr auf war.

Er setzte sich zu dem anderen auf die couch.

„Hey. Was war das gestern denn für ein Raum wo du hin bist?"

„Slytherins Gemächer."

„Die... sind DA? Und wir suchen seit Jahren und finden sie nicht und du siehst sie gleich am ersten Tag!"

„Die Schlange draußen hat mir gesagt wo sie ist."

„...Aber die Schlange kann doch nur... Moment, bist du Parselmund?

Harry sah den anderen Jungen lächelnd an.

„Wenn du es so nennen willst, ja. Ich habe den Namen Salazar Slytherin nicht umsonst, weißt du."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als ihm etwas einfiel.

„Slytherin soll ja angeblich Zaubertränke geliebt haben und nicht wenige selber kreiert haben, stimmt das?"

Harry Lächelte nun. „Ja."

„Ich... Ich meine...", sich an die Lehren seines Vaters erinnernd, setzte er sich gerade hin und meinte. „Bring mich zu seinem Laboratorium."

Sals Augen verkleinerten sich, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen sah er den Jungen vor sich an. Der glaubte doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er ihm bei dieser Haltung noch einen gefallen tun würde, oder?

Doch Draco hatte seinen Fehler augenblicklich erkannt.

„Ich... Es tut mir Leid, es ist nur... Das ist eben die Art, die mir von klein auf anerzogen wurde, verstehst du?", durch Sals nun etwas sanfteren Augen und das Nicken bestätigt fühlend fuhr der blonde Slytherin fort. „Würdest du mir bitte das Laboratorium zeigen?"

„Gerne, ... jetzt?"

Der Blonde nickte eifrig.

Ich bin der Erbe, öffne dich

augenblicklich erschien die Tür.

„Folge mir, Draco"

Sie hatten in den Räumen gegessen und Harry hatte Draco herumgeführt und ihn letztendlich von dem riesigen Zaubertränkesaal wegzerren müssen, um wenigstens halbwegs pünktlich zum Unterricht bei McGonagall aufzutauchen.

„Bitte entschuldigen sie die Verspätung", herein kam Sal, einen etwas keuchenden Draco hinter sich herziehend.

„Draco hatte mir gerade das Zaubertranklaboratorium gezeigt, als uns die Uhrzeit auffiel."

McGonagall sah sie scharf an, nickte dann aber.

„Dennoch 5 Punkte Abzug – für jeden von ihnen."

Beide setzten sich eilig hin.

„Gut, wie gesagt, das Thema der heutigen Stunde ist es, wie sie es schaffen ihren Nachbarn in ein Pferd zu verwandeln."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt; - Er? Als Pferd? Blamage!

Harry lächelte lediglich gelassen.

„Sie sollten ja in den Ferien sich ausführlich darüber informiert haben. Bei ihnen Ms. ... Hana?"

„Einfach nur Hana, kein Ms."

„Hana, Sal und Sky – Ich nehme an für sie gilt dasselbe wie bei Ms – wie bei Hana!"

Nicken beiderseits. „Gut, sie können Bücher bekommen oder sie informieren sich bei ihren Klassenkameraden"

„Danke, aber wie können das bereits, Mrs. McGonagall.", der schwarzhaarige Slytherin hatte ein gewinnendes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

Die Lehrerin vorne nickte steif „Dann können sie ja ihren Kameraden helfen."

Minerva McGonagall seufzte bevor sie alle, die nebeneinander saßen, als Paar üben lies. Draco und Sal waren, oh Überraschung, zusammen.

„Okay Draco, versuch's"

„Kannst du's wirklich? Wenn ja, dann zeig es doch bitte mal."

Sal seufzte leise. „Hana!", Angesprochene kam zusammen mit ihrem Partner, Sky, herrüber.

„Ich darf dich doch verwandeln!"

„Klar... Und zwar in... eine schwarze Araberstute."

Nicken. Der Slytherin schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich bevor er sie verwandelte.

Vor ihm stand eine bildhübsche Araberstute.

„Willst du mal reiten?", Sal grinste Draco an, bevor er von Hana gebissen wurde und er sie eilig zurückverwandelte.

„Zicke!"

Hana kicherte. „Die Waffen einer Frau."

Nach einer weiteren Stunde und der Halbverwandelung Harrys in ein Pferd – wenn man es denn mit viel Mutwillen so bezeichnen mochte – war auch diese Stunde vorbei und es ging weiter mit...

„Oh nein, Wahrsagen!", stöhnte Draco, woraufhin ihn Sowohl Sky und Hana als auch Sal recht schräg ansahen.

„Nicht das ich nicht daran glaube, aber diese Schreckschraube von Lehrerin ist der Horror – In ihrem ‚Klassenzimmer' hast du das Gefühl du wärst betrunken, hättest einen Kater, wärst in einer Parfümerie ohne Lüftung und das alles zur gleichen Zeit! Und vorhersagen kann die auch nicht."

„Nun ja, wir lassen uns mal überraschen.", meinte Sal augenzwinkernd zu Sky und Hana.

Sobald sie ankamen, keuchte Hana erschrocken auf.

„wenn irgendjemand hier drinnen auch nur 3. Stufe ist wird er nur so von Visionen überschwemmt werden mit all diesen Unterstützungen.

Nun ja, ‚normale' Zauberer brauchen das wahrscheinlich."

Sie keuchte und alle drei konzentrierten sich stark darauf alles aus ihrem Geist zu bannen und jede mögliche Vision zu unterdrücken.

Draco setzte sich lediglich hin, und augenblicklich saß Sal neben ihm am Fenster.

„Geht's?", kam Hanas angestrengte Stimme zu ihnen herüber.

„Gerade noch. Scheiße, ist das anstrengend.", Hana und Sky nickten lediglich, vollkommen in ihrer Verdrängung vertieft.

„Guten Tag. Wie ich sehe neue Gesichter... Das habe ich natürlich alles schon vorhergesehen."  
"Wer's glaubt", murmelte Sal leise und wandte sich wieder der frischen Luft zu.

Auf einmal, er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit er so in Gedanken versunken dagesessen hatte, bemerkte er den Schatten, der über ihm schwebte.

Die Lehrerin hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut.

„Da sie es ja nicht für nötig halten, mir zuzuhören, können sie bestimmt Tarotkarten lesen?"

„Geben sie sie mir?", ihm wurde von Draco ein Set in die Hand gedrückt und er schloss kurz die Augen um sich mit den Karten zu verbinden.

„Die werden gehen", Augen wieder geöffnet blickte er seine Lehrerin kühl an. „Wem?"

„Mr. Malfoy"

Er nickte und wandte sich seinem Freund zu und legte routinemäßig das Blatt.

Seine Augen verschleierten sich leicht beim Lesen der Karten. „Du hattest ein schwere Kindheit, Begriffe wie Liebe waren dir fremd, genauso wie Freundschaft, bis du nach Hogwarts kamst. Zum ersten Mal warst du in der Lage dir selber Freunde, echte Freunde zu suchen, doch schnell merktest du, dass auch hier der Schatten deines Vaters über di´r lag.

... Dann, als du glaubtest, du habest einen perfekten Freund gefunden, jemanden, den du auf Anhieb mochtest, stelltest du fest, dass der deines Vaters Feind ist, jemand, den du eigentlich hassen solltest, der dir dann, dem einzigen dem du je so etwas anbotst, die Hand ausschlug und sich mit jemand anderem,... jemand, den du auch erzogen worden warst, nicht zu mögen, befreundete.

Der Schmerz der Enttäuschung ist immer noch in dir, doch du musst ihn überwinden, bevor der Krieg kommt, um zu wissen, wem du vertrauen kannst, damit du in der Lage bist, selber zu entscheiden, welcher Seite du angehören möchtest.

In der Zukunft liegen für dich schwere Entscheidungen, aber auch die Liebe deines Lebens – und sie wird die Person sein, die du am wenigsten erwartest – Du wirst entscheiden müssen: Für Voldemort oder gegen ihn? Für deine Eltern oder für deine Liebe? Du wirst Hindernissen begegnen, Freunde, die dich verraten, Feinde, die sich als Freunde entpuppen und du wirst eine große Rolle im Krieg spielen, größer als die deines Vaters, egal an welcher Seite du dich befindest.

Entscheide klug, Verdammnis, seelischer Tod, verbunden mit Triumph, Reichtum und Ruhm – zumindest Ruhm aus Voldemorts Sicht – oder aber Liebe, Vollkommenheit, Reinheit, gepaart mit Triumph, Reichtum, Ruhm und Macht. Aber auch Zweifel, Angst, Gewissensbissen, Tod, Mord... an der anderen Seite wird Mord so alltäglich sein, dass du abstumpfst, auf dieser auch häufig, aber immer mit Schmerz und Trauer, Gewissen, Angst zusammen. Wähle weise, Draconis Lucius Adrianna Malfoy."

Grüne Augen klärten sich wieder und er gab der staunenden Lehrerin das Deck zurück, die nur eine Frage zustande brachte.

„Welche?"

„Ich?", Sal grinste, trotz seines leichten Schwindels. „Alle drei."

Sie nickte und setzte sich an ihren Tisch.

Sal zerrte währenddessen einen scheinbar weggetretenen Draco hinter sich her, der schließlich doch noch fragte, woher er das könne und was das gewesen sei.

„Das", Sal sah ihn an und grinste. „Sind wahre Wahrsagerkünste, aber Psst! Geheimnis."

„Und was war die Frage am Ende?"

„Geheimnis!"

„Noch eines? ... Nicht fair", er zog einen Schmollmund und der Schwarzhaarige brach in Lachen aus.

„Du siehst göttlich aus mit dem Gesicht...", eine erneute Lachsalve unterbrach ihn.


End file.
